1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flood alarms, and more particularly pertains to a flood alarm assembly which includes the use of a remotely positioned float switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of float switch activated alarm systems is well known in the prior art. Typically, these switch systems detect a rising level of water, or some other liquid, and sound an alarm to alert others of the rising liquid condition. The prior art is replete with patents directed to such float switch alarm systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 892,425, which issued to W. Horner on July 7, 1908, discloses an early water level indicator that makes use of a float switch. The Horner device includes a float pivotally mounted within a liquid holding container. When the liquid level reaches a prescribed height within the container, the float will close a switch, thereby to close an electrical circuit which activates an alarm bell. The Horner water level indicator is primarily designed to be utilized in a tank which normally experiences rising liquid levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,549, which issued to A. Jaeger on May 19, 1936, discloses an alarm device which is primarily intended for use in a bathtub. The device includes an adjustably positionable float member that is pivotally interconnected with a normally open switch. In response to a rising of the water level within the bathtub, the float member pivots upwardly to eventually close the associated switch, thereby to close an electrical circuit which then rings an alarm bell.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,687, which issued to J. Phipps on Mar. 14, 1967, discloses a liquid level sensing device which is primarily designed to sense the water level in a boat with the device producing a warning signal when the water level reaches a preselected height. In this respect, a switch is closed in response to an upward pivoting of the float, thereby to activate a battery powered alarm bell.
As can be appreciated, the above-discussed prior art float actuated alarm systems each utilize electrical circuits that are closed in response to a pivotal movement of a float switch. The novelty shown in each of these prior art patents is directed to the specific use environment in which the system is employed, as well as to minor structural differences which particularly adapt each individual system to such a specific use. As is also apparent, each of these alarm systems are designed for attachment to a static structure and would not be particularly useful under a detached use condition. Unfortunately, none of these prior art alarm systems would be particularly useful to alert a user of a serious flood condition--especially when such flooding occurs at a location remote from his residence. More specifically, people living in low lying areas often experience unexpected flooding of their homes and grounds, and it would be particularly desirable to design a float actuated alarm system which would provide an alert in response to an external rising water condition. Such an alarm system could allow users sufficient time to remove furniture and other valuables from their homes, as well as to move their vehicles before serious water damage occurs. The present invention directly addresses this continuing serious need.